starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Codex Obscurus
First to rise from the corpse of the ON was the Primordial Multiplicities, amongst them they brought into being and divided the fabric of reality, sowing their formless flesh into the emptiness of the Deep Void and taking from it a shape that would be mother to all shapes, Thus was born the Division known as the Veil between what was and what was not. - Amongst them rose the First King *Second to rise were the Primogenitors, and their kin, the Outsiders, whom, witness to the Division, found themselves outside of shape and substance, and yet full of form and function, thus it was the Struggle was born as seeking apotheosis they fought to define themselves (Looking Down). Those who turned from the Struggle (Looking Up) found themselves entranced by the beauty of shape, and so lured like moths found themselves ensnared by the Primoridal Multiplicity. Given shape and substance they were remade, Incarnate. *Born from the Outsiders came then the many children, who in turn themselves bore yet more children, and on and on down the line until within the Primorial Multiplicity there grew a great cocophony of sound and substance that defeaned all to hear it, and with this sweet song of birth came the siren song known as life. The Cycle 'The Cycle must continue, it must never be broken lest what was shattered be made whole again. Lest it be awoken once more, and in its fury let loose the tides of chaos it so craves' The cycle is a repeating timeline which exists within the material universe (our current universe) and is designed to maintain the eternal walls of the prison used to hold the Red God in place. Keeping his form, soul and mind shattered while also ensuring he is kept constantly within the cycle of reincarnation inside of a mortal shell (humanity). This process is the specific reason for the creation of earth and humanity, which are intergral to the continuation of the cycle which in itself is a time locked sub reality set to repeart a period of an estimated 10,000 earth years, each cycle culminating in the break down of the cycle and prison only to be renewed via a time locked reset (currently unknown how this process occurs) Just the Red God is incarnated within this reality, so too are his gaolers, the White God and the Black God, they themselves having avatars whose purpose it is to maintain the prison indefinitely while also incarnating when the need arises, to this end they have seen the creation and destruction of countless worlds, organizations and individuals to further this goal. The reality within which the Cycle exists, is by all accounts, a perpetually decaying reality, whose host consciousness has long since slipped into a twilight coma which should of seen its utter annihilation by the Black God or its own siblings, but however has been given a twisted repreive in order to act as the borders and boundries of the Eternal Prison. This lack of 'life' within the host is partially the reason for the lack of magic (neural science) within the universe. Creation In the beginning, there was nothing, and there was everything, for there was 'The ORON', The queen born as the king that had never been, *'The ORON' is a contradiction. as a singular entity which existed beyond any concept of reality, or indeed concept itself. Defined by nothing but itself, it floated in an expanse that can only be considered as infinite as it was finite havig no depth or description save for what was attributed to it by 'The ORON' itself. *As there was nothing but 'The ORON' within 'The Infinite Nothing', 'The ORON' turned inwards and looked upon its own mind in curious expectation, this 'Dreaming' revealed the singular nature of 'The ORON' as it witnessed and experienced all things, but also revealed its utter solitude. *Consumed by greif and loneliness 'The ORON' realized the joy of bearing all faces and knowing all words, an unfathomed existance of nothing that held all, it regarded this whispered scream as 'The Symphony' and in a moment of divine pain, it divided itself in utter exstacy. *From this division was birthed 'The Three'. *White OR; she who held 'The Songs of Something' and slumbered upon the dreams of what could be, infinite mother of the burning and shifting places 'Within', master of all that was, is and could ever be. *Black RO; he who held 'The Songs of Nothing' and slumbered upon the dreams of what must not be, silent lord of the empty and still spaces 'Without', master of all that is not, isnt and should never be. *Red ON; he who held no songs and did not slumber, only listening as between his two siblings were divided all and nothing, leaving only which lay between upon which he pondered *From OR rose is, and in her blooming garden were 'The Concepts' refined like ore, shaped into malleable material and like a smith would, crafted into being to serve their mistress in her crafts and beyond *From RO rose isnt, and across his barren plain were 'The Concepts' returned to dust, to be scattered into 'The Infinite Nothing' as if by wind where upon one day they may be discovered once more. *From ON rose nothing, until at last, rose a song, terrible and wonderful which filled his siblings with terror as they danced, joy was sorrow, and 'The Change' had come at least, as it was also meant to, and never should have *While OR and RO performed their duality, singing to each other the balance of creation and destruction, ON danced and interjected with 'The Melody's of Madness', distorting the balance until from 'The Change' rose the first of 'The Primordials' and as a consequence, the fractured concept of realities. *OR, RO and ON continued to sing and dance joyously, OR finding a place of those born from 'The Change' within her garden as RO sought to cull their numbers as instantly as they appeared, leaving ON to change his melody and find new ways to surprise his siblings with terrifying wonder, while beneath them all, growing ever more numerous rose the songs of new voices shaping new syllables and signs in the image of their heedless parents. *Seeking ever newer flavours to his songs, which grew in number and variety, ON began to descend beyond the madness of his own divine insanity and begun to steal the songs and signs of his siblings, reshaping them in his own image as he sought to infuse 'The Change' directly into 'The Balance' and irrevocably taint the divine purity of his siblings, as he was never meant to, and was always destined to *Tricking their heedless and innocently dangerous sibling, OR and RO sung 'The Song of Deception' which they had learned from the words of their brother and in his foolish wisdom, watched as he tore himself apart, leaving nothing but his voice to sing the song already sung, and thus trapping him within the confines of his own creations until such a day that will never dawn that 'The Change' come to that, and once more the Red God might rise and sing a new song 'The ORON' was master and student, beholden to none and all, as only 'The ORON' was to be without being. On watched and listened as his sister sung and in her singing wove 'isnt' into 'is', and 'could be' into 'being' The Red City/The Throne of God/Heaven "Heaven is a fine enough place, its old stones and new irons both lovely and imaginative to behold, but heaven has had no single master in its long lifetime and each god that has claimed it has given it their own personal touch leaving it a mangled and deformed thing even for all its beauty. I wonder often, if ON could see his throne now, would be smile proudly, or laugh hysterically" - The Nature of The Red City "They came then, in that time between, countless in number and form. beyond reckoning in nature and goal, and upon that most sacred of places, that most defiled of corpses they fought. For a thousand days and a thousand nights they fought, cutting amongst them the bloods of heaven and dividing the truths of the infinite until only and at last, only 'They' remained, fine, few and formed sharply of kingly creed" - The Mortals Finding The Throne "Anything, be it god, or mortal, be it wonderous, or wretched, That is locked in an unchanging state of unassailable permanence, is by definition a poor and paltry thing, for without the divinity of change, can anything be so truly divine?" - exert from the Book of ON "Not enough eyes to see, not enough ears to hear, not enough noses to smell, not enough tongues to taste, not enough hands to touch. Not enough words to describe. I am not enough to truly know, i must become more" "Beware of those who dwell in the deep, Who are bound in slumber but do not sleep," "Whose minds still whisper from endless dark, And deliver the gifts of the madmans spark," "All life, all existance is, in essence, fire, the flame that burns, the flame that draws in energy from all sources in order to further or build itself, so do we eat, and live and grow, does the flame devour and flourish and explode' "All devils live without a name, existing in the interum void between places, known only to each other, but without power or pedigree, its is only when devils are given a name, a mask to wear as a face that they become truly powerful and truly menacing" "Jacquiline, my daughter, my sweet darling child, please forgive me. Its been too long since ive written you For though i have dedicated my life to its eradication "Forgive me, for though i have dedicated my life to its eradication, it feeds, it grows, devouring all. there must be a final answer to halt its advance, but the tide of madness seems endless. but truly, what hope is there against the horrors that cannot be named let alone fought by mortal means. and yet all this is nothing before what is to come it whispers and roars in the dark it is against us it is it is unstoppable i am unstoppable i see it now, the beast that will devour the world" "Alone i sat upon the shattered shore, the soft soil of the broken mountin, now reduced to sand, my comforting throne as i beheld a world claimed by madness. Above me loomed two baleful stars, brother and sister as night and day, shining with their sickening beauty as below me burned the fallen, a beast of red bathed in an inky sea of black which seethed with unknowable intentions. All around i witnessed the afflicted, broken of body and shattered of mind, as i would soon become, all of us afflicted be it greater or lesser, by the silent whispers which bore into our being, eating away at our souls with each moment as whisper turned to voices, and voices turn to forms. Phantoms rose from the air to embrace The Nine Magisters The Enchanter (Psychokinesis/Illusion) The Elementalist (Elemental Manipulation) The Dreamer (OneiropathyProjection) The Conjurer (Conjuration/Evocation) The Sigilist (Runework/Binding) The Archivist (Locating/Automatic Writing) The Traveller (Transubstantiation/Teleportation) The Oracle (Divination/Clairvoyance) The Achemist (Alchemy/Transmutation) Book Structure * *Those Beyond *Those Above *Those Among Many Angled Existences *Concerning perception of beings from realities with more or less dimensions *Information on overlapping reality regions on earth * Inversions of Insight *The relationship between madness and insight * Wanderer in the Darkness *The tale of Wanderer in the Dark (Walter Scottly), and his revelations * The Mad King and the Heavenly Host *The Dreaming Reality *A Section on the Mad King, the source of all reality within the sphere *A Section on the Heavenly Host, otherwise known as the Mad Musicians and their insane instruments *Information on physical manifestation and projection from the Spheres to the physical world * Slumbering Secrets *Description on the nature of dreams and dreamers *Description of the Veil/Threshold *Description of the Traveller **A chapter on the Traveller and the Thirteen Gates *A section that describes the Maelstrom, and touches on its sub realms **The Mad Music of the Maelstrom **The Maelstrom ***The Spheres ****Dreamlands *****Asylum *****Oasis *****Verum *****City of Doors *****Locked Door *****The Great Machine *****Shadowlands ******Grey Haven *****Borderlands ******Wall ****The Tranquil *****The Endless Hollow Deep ****The Well of Souls *****The Primordial *A section that touchs on the creatures of the Maelstrom ** Codex Obscurus Proper *A section detailing the early history of the earth *A section on the influences of Ultrazhi on developing life on earth *A section on the birth and worship of the five descendents of Ultrazhi *A section on the slumbering of Ultrazhi *A section on the rise of 'The Ultrazhee' and their empires *A section touching on the first ages and the arrival of the Old Ones (Yaadroyahaad) *A section on the Underland (Hollow Earth), home of the Old Ones *A section on the Old Ones war against The Ultrazhee *A section on the defeat and imprisonment of the Ultrazhee *A section on the thriving of the Old Ones and their servants, the First Nations (Tholum - previously Ultrazhee slaves) *A section on the rise of the First Nations that lived along side and under the Old Ones *A section on the Old Ones pursuit of ascension, and the Great Slumber (learned about through Ultrazhi) *A section on the great surface cities of the First Nations, built atop the subteranean cities of the Old Ones *A section touchingo n the First Nation's cities and their connection to the Ultrazhee ruins *A section on the descent of the First Nations, and their betrayal of the Old Ones (possibly corruption by the Ultrazhee) *A section on the departure of the Old Ones, some fleeing earth, some ascending, others were slaughtered during the Great Slumber, while some escaped into obscurity in their now abandoned cities *The fall of the First Nations due to internicene war and the eventual rise of humanity as inheritors of the earth *A section on the remnants of the First Nations and how they cling to the ruins of the Old Ones *A Section on the Woodkin (nature based entities - Water, Wood, Earth, Air, growing things) *A Section on the Kara Runes, interperative symbols of manifest creation, imparting aspects of the Old Ones language and psychoreactive sciences *A Section on the Nine Magisters *A section dedicated to The Shards *A chapter on a complicated and lengthy process capable of resurrecting the dead (Both physically or in spirit) *A formula for mental unshackling and cognitive possession. *Instructions on how to make the (powerful narcotics capable of revealing the true nature of reality) *A chapter on the Lodestones *A chapter on the Ashyard *A chapter on the Truicohedron (Truncated Icosahedron) *A section dedicated to various spells, incantations, chants and formulaic rituals **The Mirror Gate Ritual *Wards and forumlaic rituals for banishing manifestations of the Red Jackal *Information on the Red Scion *Information on the Painted Maze *A large amount of information about the Elder Ones outposts on earth *Information about the hidden world and the races that occupy it *A prophecy on the 'Reunion' and the 'Awakening' of the Red God *Illustrations of artifacts *A section dedicated to the Red Spawn and the Red Fire (entity) *Depiction of the Oron (Origin) *Description of the Oron *Elder Ones - Mortal Races **List of the Elder Ones **List of the Domains of the Elder Ones ** *Old Ones - Immortal Races **A brief list and description of the Old Ones **Information on the Yaadroyahad **Information on Eldreiatus ***Information on the Old Blood (Transformative genetic liquid produced by the Abandoned) ***Information on the Boon of the Well Keeper ***Information on the servants of Eldreiatus ** *Great Ones - Immortal Gods **Description of the Spheres **Description of the *Outsiders **Description of the Domains and the Outsiders that comprise them *Primordial Ones **Description of the Primordial Court **A brief list and description of the Primoriald Ones Notes *Devils are of the earth, of the dirt, the steel, the stone. Of the deep and the dark places where no light may survive save the very strongest spark *Angels are of the air, of the wind, the clouds, the mists. Of the high and the light places where *Reality exists as a single massive bubble, forming from the raw primordial essence of the Oron. From this single essence, has formed the Multiverse, smaller bulbous growths upon the core reality, manifestations of reality which have coalesced from the oily smoke of creation and come into being. Interconnected by the thing membrane of existence known as the Veil, these lesser realities exist as the unconscious dreamings of the Primordials, eldritch emanations of the Oron with their own insane and unimaginable desires and purposes. *The Cosmos and its variations exist as an impermanent structure, each one existing only as long as the tethers which bind it (the red gods incarnation) when this ends, the reality collapses upon itself and returns to the Hollow Deep, where it is reborn anew as a new reality. As they are immortal, the Primordials return to the Oron and eventually reappear as a new more evolved variation, :: the Primevals, being attuned to the wavering of reality are capable of escaping this calamity by shifting between realities or finding partial harbour within self contained realities constructed to guard against annihilation, :: the First Born, while not attuned are capable of also fabricating pocket realities for 'brief' periods by using their own essence, :: the Old Ones while lacking the power to build their own shelter, have found safety in either submission to greater powers or in enslavement of them, either becoming vassal races of a power or waging war against one and harnessing its essence for their own purposes. :: the Elder Ones through various gifts of science or profane supplication survive through the incarnations, some for the entirety and others for brief moments *Blood holds extremely powerful capabilities as it contains the genetic ancestry of the individual, as well as all the potential and capabilities this ancestry entails. Humans being highly adaptible and malleable are thusly affected by blood 'magic' and are often afflicted by changes as a result of blood manipulation *Water and to a lesser degree, other liquids are extremely important as they act both as a universal medium for transference, as well as a reflective surface for rituals are an example of the empty, formless vacuum of outer space. *Sanguir Unviersity was formed in ancient times (originally in centarl europe but moved) by its founder (unnamed so far) where it based itself around the study and acquisition of ancient relics, and specifically, the knowledge granter to them by the captured Old One discovered beneath the schools grounds. *Humans are considered both dangerous and vile as they are found to be Hollow, this means that while they do posses a soul, they are also consumed by an endless hunger or want for more which can never be satisfied, it is speculated that this is due to the fact that early man was contaminated by the influences of the First Nations during their conception, despite this however human souls are considered powerful reagents. *OR - *RO - *ON - The Lion The Moth The Turtle The Shark The Serpent The Wolf The Hawk The Dragon Marathal - The Beloved of the Beast, The Red Bride, The Yaag-Grengrin Ous Gjhad Nylus Aris Akaroytn Nyeloth Neis Zora Askarath Lourcunlyesyast The Primordials The Outsiders The Great Ones The Old Ones Nyad Skain - The Bound Yaadroyahaad - The Hidden Letch (Humanoid bipeds dependent on an organic energy source which they infuse with their bodies and technology) The Elder Ones Aangelus Seylid-fae Yyn Ya'kara Tard (Tardigrades) Zailyq-Jadraush Kethwani The Young Ones Sleith Vec Kreet Crist Grix Rtaahi Aegis Ancients Dalcan Arkalis (small bat like people0 Zabrans (vertical stripped squid skinned people) Terran - The Red Born Kel Mon-Kel Pech Aldwin Dal'Yenwai Tuath Hakin Nyad Thassalan (semi organic, semi energy, humanoid etheric beings) Syraxsun (multi-armed beetle like beings) The darkness will win, it is endless and beyond iamgining, its weapons are infinite, the depths it will sink to limitless, it will overcome all and consume everything in the storm. All the light can do is fight to prolong its own existence. In the end the autarch shall surrender all of his failings and inadequacies, killing himself as the only true threat to his existence is himself, consuming the worlds he has built around him in sterile ruin as even the enemies and demons which have haunted his every labour or risen to challenge him are crushed within the all consuming vortex left in the vacuum only a shadow cast in smoke knows the truth of the child's horror. it is old, it is terrible, and it is here Every game has rules my pet, and this one is no exception Ashyard - shards of the Horned Gods consciousness distilled into a quasi physical crystaline essence, they lack any independent intelligence or will but will flood the minds of any intelligent creature they come in contact with, endowing them with a sliver of the Horned Gods power and consciousness. often seen as a corruption or poison, it inexplicably changes the contaminated by allowing them vision beyond their own existance and into the maelstrom itself, where the true consciousness of the Horned God dwells. Lodestone - ancient relics of incredible power, they are constructed from the extradimensional flotsom material of the Maelstrom itself, forged to contain the power of a single particle of the Broken World and its extraordinary power. constructed in times before memory by one of the truly ancient races, they have been used in many ways, from sources of power used to fuel rituals and empower individuals to arcane weapons manipulated to lay waste to entire realities and annihilate adversaries. when left unattended and uncontained, lodestones will begin to slowly grow, increasing in power as they syphon the energy of the reality and the world around them.